Small mistakes can change everything
by shadowy neko-lover
Summary: Due to a mistake made by Bryan a girl has joined the Blitzkreig Boys. How will the stoic teens get along with her, and how will she deal with the problems in her personal and social life? My first fan-fic so be nice and read it!KaiXOC TalaXOC TyHil
1. Chapter 1

The first chapter seemed really crappy to me, so I decided to change it a little. Hopefully, it's better than before.

Disclaimer: I would own Beyblade if I had been born as the genius, Takao Aoki, but I've just been born as lil' ol' me so, yeah, I don't own Beyblade.

**Small mistakes can change everything**

By **Silver-stone Dragon**

Chapter 1

"Spencer said what?!" Tala's disbelieving voice echoed through the training room of the Blitzkrieg Boys. He and Kai were staring at Bryan in utter shock, well as much shock as it was possible for the stoic teens to show.

"He and Ian won't be returning," Bryan repeated, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Did he give a reason?" Tala asked.

Bryan shook his head, "Just said he had some stuff to do."

"And that made them leave the team," Tala said bitterly, running a hand through his hair. He didn't want to admit it but the news had upset him greatly. They'd been blading together since they were kids and now…

Silence fell, which was interrupted when Kai suddenly said, "You know don't you that this means we'll need to recruit a new blader for our team."

Tala arched an eye-brow, "No we won't."

"Yeah, I'm sure the three of us are enough to trash the competition," Bryan said confidently.

Kai threw Bryan a slightly irritated look, as though telling him to stop being so vain-glorious.

"The BBA's changed some of its rules," he said bluntly, "for the next World Championships, every team has got to have at least 4 bladers on each team."

Tala swore under his breath, as Bryan burst out angrily, "That is the most idiotic rule I have ever heard! Why was it introduced?"

"Seeing as how I don't make the rules around here, I can hardly be expected to know the reason can I?" the blue-haired blader replied coolly, "but it does create a problem for us. The only positive point is that the Championships are still several months away so we'll still have tine to adjust with someone new."

"Well, isn't that generous of them, giving us a few months' notice." Tala said sarcastically, "Where the hell are we supposed to recruit a new blader from?!"

"How about we ask Mr. Dickenson for help," Bryan suggested.

Tala shrugged and looked at Kai who nodded.

"Fine, but if I ever get my hands on those two, I'll tear their innards out," Tala growled.

With that the trio walked out of their training room and towards Mr. D's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haylin sighed despondently as she walked home from school. Life was an utter mess: she was bullied around by other people all the time, her grades in school were slipping despite all her efforts to give them a boost, and the environment at home wasn't exactly perfect. I mean, who likes hearing their parents argue all the time.

Right now, her parents and grades were uppermost in her mind, "Heck, if they would just stop fighting over small stuff!" she thought irritably, "And what am I supposed to do about school?! I can't understand half of what we do in class these days. I should pay more attention. Yeah sure! That should be no problem at all with everything else that's on my mind!"

Not really wanting to go home, she changed her course and sauntered off to a secluded place in a nearby park.

"I could go over to Umeka's place," she thought tugging at a strand of hair like she always did when agitated, "we could study together, or I could tell her what's upsetting me if nothing else."

She was jolted out of her thoughts when her cell-phone suddenly started ringing. Seeing Mr. Dickenson's name flashing on the screen she cheered up slightly. Her late grandfather's close friend, who was more of a relative than just a family friend.

Feeling a little perked up, she received the call "Hello, Mr. D.!"

"Haylin, you seem to have forgotten all about a certain old man's existence," Mr. Dickenson complained good-naturedly.

Haylin laughed guiltily. That was true; she'd been too caught up in her depressions lately.

"I've…been busy," she said a little lamely.

"Well, I would love to talk with you properly Haylin, but as it is I'm rather busy today and I've called you on an official matter," Mr. Dickenson said.

"Oh, what?" Haylin asked, interest immediately aroused. Official matters with Mr. Dickenson meant Beyblading, and she was literally addicted to that sport. She'd bagged a number of trophies in local tournaments, and had trashed quite a few of her opponents' Beyblades.

"One of the Beyblading teams I know requires a new member for their team and I have recommended your name," the older man said.

"Really, that's great!" Haylin cried enthusiastically, "Which team is it?"

"The Blitzkreig Boys."

Haylin's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. It was a few moments before she found her voice again.

"You've recommended me for the _Blitzkreig Boys_!" she gasped, "You…why did you…I mean what…I…Oh God! What the hell is going on here?!"

"They seem to be one person short for the next World Championships," Mr. Dickenson explained, "and they came to me for help, so I gave them your name."

"But…they're really good Beybladers," Haylin spluttered, "you know, like…like on an international level. I mean, seriously, they're one of the best Beyblading teams in the world! I'm not _that_ good, I'd never fit in!"

"Of course you would fit in," Mr. Dickenson said, "it'll be a waste of your talents if you don't join them."

"But they're the Blitzkreig _Boys_!" Haylin said, feeling her resistance weakening, "I'm a girl!"

"Haylin, that's a stupid excuse!"

Haylin swallowed. The offer was so tempting.

"Well, I…guess I'm okay with the idea," she hesitated, "but I still think…"

"What?"

"Look, I just don't feel like I'm good enough!" Haylin said helplessly, "What if I join and then have to leave because I can't keep up with them?!"

"Haylin," Mr. Dickenson said gently, "I have complete faith in you."

For some reason Haylin could suddenly feel her eyes fill with tears. When was the last time someone had shown such confidence in her?

"A-alright," she replied, managing to keep her voice steady, "I'll…sign up...I guess. Where-I mean how will I meet them?"

"Just come to my office at the BBA headquarters tomorrow at 6:00, where you can meet them. I'll take care of all the official business for you. Goodbye." With that, Mr. Dickenson hung up.

Haylin sat there breathlessly for a long time, clutching her cell-phone tightly.

"The Blitzkreig Boys, huh?" she murmured to herself, "_This_ is a once in a lifetime opportunity."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been an eternity since I updated this thing, sorry. And yeah I changed the first chapter a little bit because it had turned out not so good. So, on with the story!

Disclaimer: *sigh* no I don't own Beyblade.

**Chapter 2**

Kai stifled an irritated sigh and folding his arms leaned back in classic Kai Hiwatari pose. Beside him Bryan was tapping his foot impatiently, occasionally muttering darkly under his breath. On Kai's other side Tala was sitting absolutely motionless, elbows resting on his knees, fingers interlaced, staring at the floor. The teens were waiting for their unwanted team-mate in Mr. Dickenson's office. Said man, used to the little signs that indicated their shifting moods tapped a pen on his desk, "I know you three are impatient, and perhaps a little reluctant to have her on your team but I assure you, you will not regret it."

Kai and Bryan exchanged looks, as Tala rolled his eyes at them, but they were spared the necessity of a reply by a tap on the door.

"Come in!" Mr. Dickenson called.

It was pushed open slowly as though whoever was outside was just as reluctant as the three Russians. Kai looked up with a bored expression on his face…and blinked in surprise. Amber eyes (a/n: not like Ray's please, more brownish), which reflected her nervousness and apprehension swung around to look at her new team-mates; dark brown locks cascaded freely down her back; she was gripping her bag so hard her knuckles were white; Kai had never in his life seen such a vulnerable expression, it irritated and intrigued him at the same time. He glanced at Tala and Bryan, both of whom seemed slightly unsure what to make of her.

Tala took in her slim figure and under cover of Mr. Dickenson's jovial greeting, Tala muttered in Russian, "Unless she's really fast, she doesn't look Beyblader material to me."

Kai and Bryan turned to look at her again and had to mentally agree with Tala. There was no way in hell that expression would intimidate an opponent.

"Think she'll be able to keep up with our training schedules?" Bryan asked.

"You never know," Kai murmured, "but I doubt it."

Finally Mr. Dickenson turned to face them, "Boys, meet your new team-mate Takahashi Haylin." He beamed, blissfully oblivious to their irritation.

Haylin smiled shyly, "Hi."

None of the Blitzkrieg Boys bothered with more than a nod; it didn't cross Mr. Dickenson's mind that though he was used to a lack of communication on their part, Haylin wasn't and this would unnerve her. Which it very effectively did.

Silence reigned in the room as Haylin filled out a form, and handed it to Mr. Dickenson. Tala stood up the moment she was done, followed by Kai and Bryan, "We'll be leaving now, Mr. Dickenson. Thanks for the help."

"The pleasure is all mine," Mr. Dickenson smiled, and as they filed out he patted Haylin's shoulder, "Make me proud Haylin."

Haylin smiled back, "I will." Before turning and following her team-mates out of the room. Outside she ran to catch up with them, falling into step beside Bryan, her heart beating wildly, "Oh my god! I can't believe this! I'm actually a member of the blitzkrieg boys! I hope this works out! Please god, let this work out!

She looked around trying not to show her eagerness as they entered a training room, with Bey-dishes, lockers, posters showing models of Beyblades, schedules of upcoming regional tournaments; tools and Beyblade parts were scattered around on a nearby table. To her it looked like a beyblading haven.

"You can keep your stuff there," Haylin started and looked at Tala who was pointing to a corner of the room where three other bags were piled haphazardly.

"Ok, thanks," she swallowed, feeling Kai and Bryan's gazes on herself.

"Now that you're part of the team," Tala continued, not bothering with a certain quality known as companionship, "you'll have to be on time everyday."

"And no slouching off work, or complaining that the training is too tough," Kai added, remembering days spent with the Blade breakers. Haylin nodded, trying to suppress the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Get out your Beyblade," Tala ordered, turning around and motioning to Bryan who picked up Falborg from the table, "let's see what you can do."

Haylin dumped her bag in the corner and fished out her Beyblade. It was crystal clear who was in charge here and exactly how welcome she was, but she was determined to prove her worth here, no matter what.

"I'm not quitting!" she thought fiercely, turning around to face Bryan over the Bey-dish "I'll show them that I'm as good as any of them!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally! Another chapter done! Don't forget to review, and wait for the next chapter, I won't take as long on the next one.


End file.
